Tu es mon addiction
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Two-shot sur la relation entre Crowley et Naomi... Ma première fic sur ces deux-là en couple, alors s'il vous plaît, commentez !
1. Chapter 1

**Tu es mon addiction**

Entre eux, c'était presque de la haine.

Mais bon, c'était logique. Elle était un ange, et il était un démon après tout. Opposés l'un à l'autre, source de lumière pour l'une et source de ténèbres pour l'autre.

A chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle, il sentait les volutes obscures qui composaient son âme se tordre de souffrance au souvenir de la lumière dégagée par son être.

Chacun des baisers qu'elle lui avait donnés avait été pire qu'une morsure. Chacune des étreintes qu'elle lui avait accordées avait été pire que d'être plongé dans le feu de l'Enfer. Son simple toucher le détruisait lentement.

La lumière ne pouvait que détruire l'obscurité. Elle ne pouvait que lui amener de la souffrance.

Mais en Enfer, on apprend à aimer la souffrance. Parce que c'est la seule constante des Neuf Cercles, du plus brûlant au plus glacial, incandescents à chaque extrême du spectre.

Qu'importait une cicatrice ou deux de plus sur son âme ravagée ? Il en avait déjà tant.

Et puis, il ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait se passer de son contact, maintenant.

Ce n'était pas de l'amour. Il se répétait encore et encore que ce n'était pas de l'amour qui le poussait à se réfugier dans ses bras à elle. Un démon ne pouvait pas aimer, seulement désirer.

Il la désirait, c'était tout.

Il voulait qu'elle l'embrasse encore et encore, qu'elle le morde même, le transperce de son éclat impitoyable. Il voulait la renverser sous lui et la faire jouir jusqu'à ce qu'elle crie grâce, lui infliger le contact de son être impur sur sa peau délicate, frotter son âme brisée contre sa grâce radieuse pour s'y brûler.

Elle lui faisait mal et il lui faisait mal, c'était évident. Il voyait bien les taches sombres laissées par sa corruption interne sur sa grâce. Il voyait le dégoût et la honte de son propre désir dans le regard qu'elle posait sur lui.

Il la faisait déchoir chaque fois qu'elle le laissait la pénétrer. Elle lui offrait la rédemption chaque fois qu'il lui permettait de le prendre en elle.

Non, ce n'était pas de l'amour…

Ce n'était pas de l'amour quand il l'embrassait dans le cou après l'avoir prise. Ce n'était pas de l'amour quand elle fixait sur lui ses yeux saphir étourdis par le plaisir. Ce n'était pas de l'amour quand il laissait errer sur son corps sa main impure. Ce n'était pas de l'amour quand elle caressait lentement toute la longueur de son dos.

Elle était un ange. Il était un démon. Il ne pouvait exister que la haine entre eux.

Non ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Deepest Red**

Lorsqu'elle était jeune, elle avait demandé à Raphaël ce qu'était l'amour.

Il était sensé être le mieux renseigné sur la question, il était l'ange de l'amour après tout.

Raphaël lui avait affirmé que l'amour était un sentiment bienveillant et doux, qui cherchait le bien de l'être aimé.

Juste à côté d'eux, Gabriel avait ricané.

Lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé pourquoi il s'était moqué de la définition de Raphaël, il lui avait donné la sienne.

L'amour n'était ni doux ni bienveillant. Il était incandescent, impitoyable, et sa brûlure était parfois telle qu'on en souffrait le martyre. Sa violence était plus forte que celle des Léviathans, et il était impossible de le faire disparaître, peu importe tous les efforts qu'on faisait dans ce sens.

Longtemps, elle avait cru à la définition de Raphaël, lorsqu'elle n'était encore entourée que de ses frères et sœurs.

Et puis, elle l'avait rencontré. Lui.

Et elle avait su que Gabriel avait eu raison.

L'amour était une agonie. Ses flammes étaient encore plus chaudes et cruelles que celles qui brûlaient éternellement en Enfer. Sa puissance était à l'égale de celle de Père, et elle avait l'impression d'être une bûche jetée dans une cheminée, gémissant et chuintant alors qu'elle se consumait inexorablement.

Rien ne pouvait éteindre cette passion coupable. Si elle venait à mourir, son amour lui survivrait. Il était trop fort pour se laisser vaincre par la Mort en personne.

L'amour avait le goût de la honte et du désir, âpre et étourdissant. L'amour avait la couleur écarlate et profonde du sang qui battait dans les veines et se répandait par la coupure d'une lame d'acier, des flammes qui brûlaient dans la fosse des damnés.

L'amour avait la couleur rouge des yeux d'un démon.

**Alors, Jana, comme ça, tu as rajouté ma fic à ta communauté ? Merci beaucoup, miss ! :D**


End file.
